Private school sucks
by Furofushi
Summary: Jiraiya gets sent to a private boarding school. While there he meets Orochimaru, a weirdly pretty boy who, in all honesty, is just a little bit creepy. A JiraOro/OroJira AU. Yaoi, basically BoyxBoy love for those who don't know. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Entering hell

**Authors Notes****:**Lol. I'm such a tard. XD I actually wrote a JiraOro AU. Or OroJira depends on how you want to look at it, there will be both in the story. I couldn't decide which I liked better. Anyways, I've already written about 13 chapters of this story and I'll post new chapters as I edit the ones I've already written and write new ones. This story is actually kind of nice because I fucking love this pairing and there just isn't enough of it out there. :)

**Warning****:**Characters aren't mine. They belong to Kishimoto. Plenty of cursing. In later chapters there will be yaoi. Heck, this is a yaoi story. Oh, and boyXboy lemony goodness but that's later. :P Probably more crap I should put in the warning I just can't think of at the moment.

* * *

"What the hell did I _do_? Why are you punishing me like this? Do you guys just secretly _hate_ me or something?!", I yelled defiantly at my parents who were currently trying to force me into a uniform. A fucking uniform. I thought only girl schools had those! And at least theirs are attractive! That _thing_ my parents are trying to force on me is the gayest damn thing I've ever seen!

"Jiraiya, honey," my mom says in her annoyingly sweet tone,"Please don't curse, baby. We're doing this for your own good. You want to be successful in life don't you, sweety? Konoha high is one of the most prestigious high schools in the entire country! You have no idea how much your dad had to pay to get you into it!" You see, I have this theory about my mom. I think she really wanted some ungodly beautiful, popular, and smart daughter that she could dress up like a doll and live her life vicariously through. Instead she got me, a prematurely white haired boy with weird red markings on his cheeks who actually enjoyed having some fun every once in a while.

I simply pulled harder against her iron grip on my arm. For someone so small and frail looking she's pretty fucking strong when she wants to be. I guess I'm pretty shit out of luck though. My dad hid all my clothes somewhere and I'm not really wearing anything other than my boxers. Even if I did get away from her it's not like I could make a run for it. I guess I could try to call someone but the only person who tolerates me is Tsuande and knowing her she would rather come over and laugh at my suffering than actually help me.

I can't give in though, and I pull as hard as I can, reaching for the door handle,"Mom! Have you lost your fucking mind?! I don't want to go to some stupid boys only private school! It's so gay!" She just shook her head, having to struggle pretty hard now that I was using my full weight against her. Is she secretly a body builder or something? I mean most guys can't even win fights against me.

An angry frown starts to work its way across her face as she says harshly,"That's exactly why we're sending you! You're so girl obsessed and you're constant profanities! It's not healthy for a boy your age! We get at least two calls from your school about you on _good_ days! You should be glad we let you enjoy your entire summer! Spending your high school years at a strict school is exactly what you need!"

This epic battle ensued for about another five minutes before my mom suddenly said,"If you go I'll give you a hundred dollars a month, but only if you keep your grades up!" That caught me. By the time I was old enough to get a car I could easily afford one with that kind of money. My parent's must really be desperate to offer that kind of cash. We weren't exactly the richest family you'd ever meet.

In the end I denied the deal, out of love for the female species and my reputation of being straight, but was forced against my will to do what my mom told me when my dad showed up with all of the stuff he had bought me for school. Bastard.

My mom just smiled and beamed rays of joy as I contemplated suicide, standing in the beyond hideous dark gray shorts that reached just past my knee, my _lovely w_hite Konoha high shirt with the stupid leaf symbol on it, all toped off with a dark gray jacket that reminded me of a monkey suit and plaid tie. I seriously wanted to just die right there, before anyone could see me. What sick bastard came up with this shit anyways!? I mean really, what the _hell_?

My dad just nodded in a condescending and approving way before pulling out a pair of scissors and saying calmly,"Good, Jiraiya. Now we just have to cut your hair. They have a school policy about long hair." I instantly threw my hands into my fluffy white hair in a protective manner. There is no fucking way he's getting me to chop my hair off. Just, **no**!

For the first time that day my mom actually proved that some part of her cared about my sanity and what I wanted because she ended up being the one to convince my dad that it was unfair to ask me to chop off all my hair. Mean while I was hiding under a desk, completely giving up any self dignity I might have left.

Quite a few other arguments ensued for the next couple of hours. One of the bigger ones being the fact that the stupid dress shoes that I had to wear were too small for me... and they were the biggest size they came in. Further proof that privates schools result in nothing more than tiny, nerdy, gay freaks. It was a _sign_ that I'm not supposed to go!

Once everything was settled, though, and my parents were both happy with their work at ruining my entire life we all loaded into our small car (actually more like dragging me in and locking me in it) and headed off in the direction of the school. My dad had thought it best to drop me off as soon as possible even though the school didn't officially start for a few days. He said it would give me time to settle into my new school and get to know my room-mate. Yeah, that's right, I have to share a room with another guy. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I ended up falling asleep in the car on the way there and when I woke up I nearly cried. Nearly. I'm just too manly to actually cry.

Apparently we had arrived at the school and it was freaking huge. It also looked about a thousand fucking years old. I mean the whole she-bang. Red brick walls with ivy climbing up the sides. It was ridiculous. I could also tell that I was one of the first ones there. Great... Not to mention it was raining out, adding to the gloomy and depressed feeling that was starting to take complete control over my brain.

My mom practically dragged me out of the car and pulled me into the clean looking building that reminded me of a prison. (I'm seriously starting to get the feeling that they picked this place because they think I would've enjoyed military school too much.) We entered a small waiting room-like area with a secretary sitting behind a large desk. She simply waved us to a large room covered in trophies and other school crap. There was a large wooden desk in the center of the room with an older looking guy sitting behind it who smiled when he saw us come in, and said happily,"Welcome! It's nice to have you here. You're actually one of the first arrivals. Only about ten other boys have arrived so far."

He then looked over to me and said in the annoying way an adult would talk to a small kid,"Hello there. I take it you're Jiraiya. My name is Sarutobi. I've heard you're quite a trouble maker. We'll just have to fix that now won't we?" I just frowned as meaningfully as I could at him and said,"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a fucking two year old." My mom swatted the back of my head in the way she was famous for and sent me a glare. I swear the woman is bi-polar.

Sarutobi just frowned at me and then turned to my parents. They started talking about school shit and I kind of zoned out at that point and started to really look at some of the trophies and plaques around the room. There were so damn many of them! The part that really caught me though were the number of athletics and sports trophies. I hadn't expected that.

Suddenly I heard someone open the door to the office and walk in. I turned around to see who it was an it stopped me short. The guy looked to be around my age and had the longest, prettiest black hair I had ever seen. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a polo shirt, but that really wasn't all that important. His skin was so freakishly pale it was basically white and he had these weird purple markings around his eyes. That's not even the weirdest part though. He had these bright golden eyes that were slit like a snakes eyes for the love of all that is good and holy! I don't even really know how I knew he was a guy. He could probably pulled off a flat chested girl easily. Well, that was what I told myself. After all, why would I find him pretty? I'm straight.

Sarutobi smiled and said happily,"Ah! Orochimaru. You have good timing. Could you show Jiraiya here to his dorm? He's in the room next to yours." Orochimaru huh. What a weird name.

He just nodded without saying anything and then turned to look at me, a bored expression on his face. For some reason when he looked at me this freaky ass grin spread across his face that seriously made me think he was going to rape me or something. I could tell from the look on my moms face that she thought he was as freaky as I thought he was and my dad had to shake her shoulder to get her to stop looking at me as I was pulled out of the room by my wrist.

Orochimaru had a pretty strong grip on my wrist and the pain in my wrist was really the only thing that was keeping me focused. For some reason I felt like blushing with him holding my wrist, dragging me out into the pouring rain. We were headed for a building near the main one we just left, but I really couldn't focus at all. What the hell is wrong with me? It's just because he looks so much like a girl. Yeah, that's it. There's no other reason I would blush just because a guy touched me.

I pulled my wrist out of his grip and said a little harsher than I had meant to,"I can walk by my fucking self, thanks." He just shrugged and continued walking along ahead of me. That's when I started to realize why he hadn't let go of my arm. He had an umbrella. I didn't. I decided that it would be worth it to get wet, it meant that the dreaded uniform I was still wearing went down with me. It _had_ to die. I would set the damned thing on fire if I had to!

Orochimaru gave me an odd look over his shoulder before turning back to the sidewalk. We walked up to an even bigger building that looked to be about three stories tall. He simply walked in, knowing I was still behind him and said calmly in a smooth, oddly sophisticated tone,"Might I ask why it is you are wearing your uniform? You aren't required to wear that unless you are in class." I suddenly felt somewhat hurt and betrayed. How could my parents do this to me? Not only were they sending me to my own personal hell but they were also sending me here with nothing but my uniform while other guys here got to dress completely normal after school and on weekends.

It's. Not. Fucking. Fair.

I just frowned and said in an annoyed tone,"My parents think I'll make a run for it if they let me anywhere near normal clothes." The girly looking snake-man just quirked an eyebrow but didn't ask any further questions. We walked up the large staircase that lead to the second and then the third floor in silence and he lead me to room 333. At least I won't forget my dorm number.

Orochimaru simply pushed the door open and said in that same smooth, flowing voice,"This is your room. Only ten other people live here at the moment, including myself, but more should show up soon. The key to your room is on the desk." He flashed another one of those rapist looking smiles that freaked me out and said in an extremely creepy tone,"Well, Jiraiya, I hope you have a nice day. Feel free to knock on my door if you need anything." And with that he turned around and walked away.


	2. Hiding

**Authors notes****:**Lolz. Yay! Second chapter. I really don't have much to say other than my mom thinks I'm crazy now. She was looking over my shoulder the entire time I was editing this chapter and she actually said,"You're a pretty good writer... But you write about really weird shit." XD Oh, fandom. It does weird things to the way you think...

**Warning****:**Characters are not mine. Yaoi. lemon in later chapters. Plenty of lovely language as well.

* * *

The next few days were completely boring. Nothing happened here. _Nothing_.

The only guys here were all freaks who never stopped studying and didn't even begin to know the meaning of 'having fun'. The one guy out of them who did seem to have some form of a life outside of studying was a total fag and kept hitting on me. After that I just stayed in my room.

Sure there was Orochimaru. He seemed to have something going on outside of studying but the guy still creeped me out too much for me to really want anything to do with him. I would have gotten over the rapist smile if it weren't for the fact that everyone I had run into around here said that wasn't how he normally acted. That freaked me out. A lot.

I mean it would be just kind of annoying if it was something the guy normally did, that's just the way he is or something like that, but ever since I figured out it was a weird thing for him I've been scared the guy was just gonna randomly show up and rape me or something. It's probably not necessary to say that I kept the door locked all day.

I honestly felt like I was going to go crazy. It wasn't safe to walk around the school. I couldn't leave the campus because I still had nothing but uniforms with me. At least I figured out that there were pants and not just girly short pants things. Anyways I was basically trapped in my dorm. Not a fun place to be when you're used to being around other people, like, constantly.

My dorm's pretty simple. It has these maroon walls that match the school colors and gray carpets, which I can guarantee will be ruined by the time I get out of here. Other than that the room's pretty simple. Bed, dresser, closet, desk. I even have a private bathroom connected to my dorm, which is convenient when you're hiding. I still have to leave for food and everything but the guy who works in the cafeteria and makes the food around here is nice enough to give me everything I need for the day so I only have to leave this room once a day.

I'm currently sitting on my bed, playing video games. I managed to sneak my PSP into my stuff when my parents weren't looking. It sucks though because I forgot to get the other games I have so I'm going to be stuck with the same boring game for the rest of the freaking year. Damn.

All of a sudden I hear my cell phone ringing. I really don't pay any attention to it at all because odds are it's my mom trying to make me not hate her and she's the last person I wanna talk to. Plus she's called me about twenty freaking times now. So I just ignore the phone ringing and continue with my game. God, why is the control acting so damn weird!

I guess being locked in a room for two days is making me crazy because it didn't occur to me that it wasn't the ring-tone that showed up when my mom called until the message thing was about to start. When I realized it was Tsunade I practically jumped off the bed and nearly fell face first on the floor. I grabbed the phone off of the desk and picked it up to hear an all too familiar voice say,"Hey Jiraiya. Heard you got sent to faggot school. So, what's it like wearing a uniform and living with a bunch of guys?" I could tell by her tone that she was completely making fun of me and enjoying every minute of it.

You see most people would hang up at that point. I didn't. I know it's completely pathetic but just having contact with someone normal and of the female persuasion was nice... even if they were making fun of me and my horrible luck.

I let out an indignant 'hmph' and said into the phone,"Don't you have something better to do than bitch at me? My life's already a living hell as it it." I could hear her laughing on the other side and just waited for her to calm down,"I'm sorry, Jiraiya. It's just too funny to not make fun of! So seriously, how the hell's it going?"

I told her about how my parents hadn't left me anything but a bunch of uniforms and how I was basically scared of leaving my room out of fear of being raped by some snake looking girly bastard. I mean, really, his room is right next to mine! It's fucking creepy...

She got a kick outta that one. "Jiraiya... You're a fucking idiot. Really. You're not gonna get rapped. I'm sure there are more attractive guys there than you, and besides it's a school for the love of god! Who the hell's that stupid to try something like that in a crowded private school! They frown on people just having long hair I'm pretty sure if he's not completely hating the place like you he's not gonna do anything. 'Sides the way you described him it sounds like you could easily pummel the guy to dust." I thought on that a moment, somewhat happy at the point I could probably win a physical fight, completely ignoring the fact she basically called me ugly. Then I remembered my mom and her bizarre strength. People didn't have to look strong to actually be strong. Damn. I just had no chance in hell did I?

It was nice talking to Tsunade... Even if she was a total bitch most of the time. She was really the only person I could think of as a close friend. Kinda sad once ya think about it...

Then she started to talk about how things were going for her. It was kinda depressing 'cuz she kept talking about how great the high school at home was and how she thought I'd love it there. Even if I did somehow magically persuade my parents into letting me come home I'd still be screwed because everyone around town knew that unless you were some awesome foreign kid you were basically shit outta luck if you missed the first weeks of being a freshman.

All of a sudden I hear something that sounds like a door in the background on her side of the line and Tsunade says a quick,"Oh shit! My parents are home. I'm not supposed to be using the phone. Gotta go." All I heard after that was the dial tone ringing in the receiver. Fuck. Now what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day? It's still only two in the afternoon!

I decide to go through some of my stuff, knowing all too well I'm not going to find _anything_ that might cure my extreme, insanity inducing, boredom. I find... absolutely nothing. _Great_...

I start to get up when I notice something out of the corner of my eye. It looks like... money? Why do I have money? I _never_ have money. Like, _never_...

I also notice a note in the same, slightly opened pocket and pull it out. It said, in my moms crappy ass handwriting,'_Jiraiya... I'm sorry that you hate the idea of private school so much. It's for your own good. But I did promise you that I'd give you something so here. 100 to spend as you please._' I have to re-read it about twenty times before I realize that I'm not hallucinating. My mom actually left me money. How stupid can you get?

I realize I might actually be able to buy some normal clothes, seeing as everyone is allowed to wear them outside of class, and I don't have to be a complete loser. Just one problem. What am I going to wear to the store?

I realize with a sinking feeling that id I didn't want to wear my uniform to the store I'd have to borrow clothes from one of the people here... _Shit_...

The sad thing is that the only two people I've met here that didn't get mad at me within a minute of meeting them was that guy who kept hitting on me and... _Orochimaru_... God help me...

I decide I'd rather stay in my room... This decision sticks with me for about a total of half a minute before I decide to suck it up and just stop acting like some scared cat hiding under a bed.

Prying myself off the bed, I grab the cash my mom left me and my dorm key, and walk out the door. I lock the door behind me and then turn to the dorm next to mine. I _really _didn't want to ask him... but I really didn't have any choice. I knew for a fact that that guy who had been hitting on me would take anything as an invite, I would know I'm the same way with girls, and I didn't wanna end up making out with some crazy fag who apparently though I was sexy.

Letting out a sigh I reach up reluctantly and get ready to knock on the snake bastards door. Before I can do anything though a very annoyed looking Orochimaru practically slams the door open. The guy looks sleep deprived and like he could seriously just kill me right then and there. His hair's not nearly as neat and perfectly combed as it was the day I met him and he just has this overall tired look to him. Well... That's different from what I was expecting.

But then again I really don't know the guy well... Maybe that's why he looks so pissed. I guess I must have looked kinda freaked out or something because the anger starts to wear off his face so that he just looks tired,"Jiraiya, right? What do you want?" His voice is completely monotone and he's obviously calmed down. I hesitate for a few seconds before saying as calmly as I can,"Well... I... Can I borrow something to wear?" He gives me this 'you're-either-a-total-dumbass-or-you're-completely-fucking-insane' look and I suddenly feel like a total retard. It would creep me out if some guy I had met one time just showed up at my dorm and asked if he could borrow something to wear. I'd probably slam the door in the guys face.

I guess Orochimaru was showing some pity or something though because he didn't instantly slam the door in my face, but instead let out a sigh and asked as calmly as ever,"Let me guess. You wanna go out somewhere but all you have are uniforms, right?" The smooth tone of his voice kind of calms me down, don't ask me why it just does, and I nod 'yes'.

He lets out a really tired sounding sigh and just steps to the side, letting me into his dorm. I step in slowly, not really 100 completely sure I wanna go inside, and he closes the door behind me. I guess he noticed the weird look on my face and says calmly as ever,"The idiots around here won't leave me alone. They think I can get them answers to test and stuff because the principals my legal guardian. Bunch of butt-kissing annoyances. If they want to succeed in life they should stop denying me sleep and just study." His tone sounded rather hiss-like and instantly made me think 'snake'. What is with this guy? At least I know why he looks so tired.

His room is obviously more lived in than mine. It still looks professional and everything but there's personal touches to basically everything. Like, instead of red there's a lot of purple everywhere. There are a couple of posters on the walls and a huge book shelf, practically overflowing with books. In all honesty I can't even pronounce half the names on these books.

Orochimaru just walks over to his closet, obviously trying to see if he has anything big enough for me. I'm a pretty decent size bigger than him and most of the stuff he owned wasn't exactly lose and baggy for the looks of things. He finally pulls out a t-shirt that would be big on him and a pair of sweat pants, and, almost too gracefully, tosses them to me.

I manage to catch everything and ask as politely as I can, really not wanting to make him mad at me,"You know I really appreciate you letting me borrow something to wear and everything, don't get me wrong, but... Why are you actually letting me borrow your stuff?" He just turned so that he was completely facing me and said,"You're the only person here who hasn't been constantly bothering me. It only seems logical that I would be nice to you." He then grinned in a very creepy way, and added casually,"Besides... I need an excuse to leave the school grounds. Sarutobi won't let me leave unless I have a good reason to do so. You're shopping trip is a good excuse."

That got the smile I had to fall. Wait, _what_? "You want to go with me?", I asked bluntly and kind of flatly. Wasn't expecting him to say that.

He just kept that grin on his face and said just as casually as before,"But of course, Jiraiya! I do want to get out of here, even if it's for just a couple of hours, at any chance I get! It's simply too good an opportunity to pass up." Damn. I knew there must be some kind of catch. There was _always_ a catch.

He chuckled kinda evily at the look on my face and just said in a tone that sent a shiver down my spine,"Well don't just stand there. Get dressed. We're going shopping."


	3. Shopping

**Authors notes****:**Yeah... This chapter is actually one of the only ones that really pissed me off when I was writing it. No matter how many times I rewrite the damned thing it just will not come out right. Oh well. I got it to a pretty decent level now so at least it isn't totally horrible. I promise next chapter will be better and out very soon. :)

**Warning****:**God, I hate writing these. Characters not mine. Yaoi. Language. Blah, blah, blah...

* * *

How the _fuck_ did this happen to me? Really, I'd love to know.

At the current moment in time I'm wondering around the local mall with some girly looking, creepy as hell, snake-looking bastard trying to find a decent clothes store that I could actually afford stuff from. I'm also getting some pretty weird looks from people. I also know all too well why they're staring.

We seriously looked like a gay couple. Orochimaru was walking annoyingly close to me, nearly bumping my arm against his. But every time I bring up the subject, and the fact that he really didn't have to stick with me once we were off the school grounds he would just shake his head in this 'all knowing' way that reminded me of a teacher talking to a stupid student, and say in a condescending way,"Jiraiya, if Sarutobi found out that I let you out of my sights he'd kill me. Besides, I need to go shopping for some new clothes myself. It won't kill you to be around me, will it?" He always did this creepy smile and stare thing the entire time he said that. Like he got off on watching me squirm, and knew exactly what to do to creep me out, and just plain annoy the shit outta me. I guess I should have know it wouldn't be easy, seeing as I asked Orochimaru to help me out. I should have known something was up when he didn't instantly slam the door in my face.

I also noticed he looked less tired, like the school was what was draining all his energy or something like that. I couldn't really decide which Orochimaru I liked more. The tired, very pissed off Orochimaru or the one that's creepy as hell and enjoys watching me suffer. I guess either way he annoyed me... I think. I don't know my brain hasn't been working very well with me recently.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Orochimaru jabbed me in the rib with his elbow. Annoying bastard... I turned to glare at him and ask what the hell his problem was but he started before I could say anything,"You said you were working on a budget, did you not? I just thought you might want to return to Earth long enough to notice the only decent shop in this particular mall that lacks a huge price tag." He was pointing with a pale, slender finger at a store just to the left.

Well I'll be damned. It's actually a store I'd buy clothes from. I figured that the guy would have no idea what kinda things I liked, considering I wouldn't wear even a quarter of the stuff I had seen in his closet. The t-shirt and pants he had lent me were about the only things I would even think of wearing out of there. Actually I think they look good on me if I do say so myself.

I just walk into the store, Orochimaru the stalker following behind me. I've decided that I'll call him a stalker just to see if I can bug the crap outta him and get the guy to leave me alone.

After about five minutes of looking through stuff, and not finding anything my size, I started to get bored and pissed off. The only thing I had found that had my size so far wasn't in my limited price range. Why the hell did I have to be so damn tall for my age? I mean it's nice in a fight and everything but it makes shopping for decent clothes a living nightmare. That's one of the reasons I hated shopping so much. That and it was just really girly. I'm too manly for all this 'what shirt looks good on me and which one doesn't?' crap.

Completely forgetting that I was lucky my mom gave me any cash at all I muttered an annoyed,"Parents are so fucking annoying. Sometimes I wish I just didn't have any..." Suddenly I heard a very low and angry sounding voice next to me hiss,"Don't say things like that. You have no idea how fucking lucky you are you have any parents at all, much less ones that care about you. Shut your fucking mouth." I was a bit taken aback at the sheer harshness of his tone and it kinda freaked me out. Orochimaru seriously sounded like he could totally kill me right then and there.

But instead of killing me slowly and painfully he just walked off to some other part of the store. Okay... What the _fuck_ was that all about?

I really didn't get time to answer my own question because a familiar voice said casually behind me,"Hey, Jiraiya." I completely forgot about Orochimaru and spun around, a wide smile forming across my face,"Tsunade! What are you doing here?" She just sighed and said,"You are way too happy to see me... So who was that girl you were with? The one with the long black hair. She was awfully pretty, how'd you get a girl like that?"

I was so disturbed I forgot that she hadn't answered my question and instead just twitched. So people had been staring at us because they though we were a couple, and, unlike Tsuande, they had seen Orochimaru was a guy. Before I got the chance to say something to Tsunade Orochimaru walked over. At least he looked calmer now. I still had the gut feeling this wasn't going to go well.

Tsuande was visibly shocked when she got a good look at the guy and said in a totally creeped out sounding voice,"Oh my god... It's a _guy_..." The shock soon melted away, though, and she ended up laughing hysterically,"Wow, Jiraiya! I knew the lack of girls was driving you crazy but I never would have thought you'd turn to guys so fast! Especially with the guy you said you thought was gonna rape you!" Orochimaru just glared that creepy ass glare of his in her general direction and I felt my face go red,"We're not on a fucking date! I'm not gay!"

She seemed to be immune to the death stare she was getting from the black haired boy beside me and just said in a sly tone,"_Sure _you're not... And I'm a giant acid spitting slug!" With that she practically skipped out of the store, laughing the entire time.

After a moment of me fuming Orochimaru turned so that his golden, snake-like eyes were staring right at me,"You thought I was going to _rape_ you? And you told your friend about it?" I really didn't know how to reply to that. I should never had given Tsunade a description of what he looked like... But regretting past moments of idiocy wasn't going to get me out of this right now.

I had to think for a while before saying carefully,"Well... Not exactly... I guess..." I couldn't get myself to just tell him the truth, especially with him staring at me like that. I mean you would be a little freaked out too if some guy with golden, slit eyes was practically giving you a death glare.

He just shook his head slightly in a really irritated way, his silky looking black hair swaying from side to side. He let out a sigh, obviously annoyed, and said in a somewhat girly way,"Whatever..." He then looked from side to side and hissed,"We are going to another store."

At this point the entire store was staring at us like we were completely insane and should be locked up in a padded room somewhere. I guess that's why I didn't even put up a fight when Orochimaru grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the store... And the reason I couldn't get myself to stop blushing...


	4. Weird gay kid

**Authors Notes****:**lol. I love this story. But editing sucks. DX I didn't have spell check on the program I originally wrote this on and my spelling sucks so you can guess just how much of a pain in the ass this was to edit. XD Anyways, I'm also starting to realize some of the characters are a little ooc in this story... I'm sorry about it, I'll try to prevent that. XD Hope you like the story so far!

**Warning****:**Yaoi. Cursing. More nonsense in later chapters. XD

* * *

I hate school. I _really_ do. It's _evil_.

I guess before I start on my current predicament and turn of horrible luck I should tell ya about the after math of the little 'mall incident'. Actually things were okay after we got out of that store, if a bit awkward. People kept staring at us the whole day like we were just the most fascinating people on the face of the planet. I guess I've almost started to pity Orochimaru at some point in the day though. The guy was mistaken for a girl about twenty times, and each time he would just shrug it off or glare at whoever said he was a girl... Well until it hit number twenty. That time he completely blew up in the guys face. The guy he yelled at ended up running off screaming and I think he might have actually pissed his pants. What can I say, Orochimaru's scary as hell when he's mad.

I at least got some decent stuff to wear. I can finally not look like a total dork at all hours. That's kind of nice. At least I don't have to stay in the school now. I've gotten pretty good at sneaking off the school grounds without anyone noticing.

At the moment, though, I'm headed for my first class. Algebra. Why god, why? Not only is it my first class but it has to do with _math_ of all things. Math is my absolute worst subject. I only passed last year because I sat next to Tsuande and she just let me copy the answers off her paper. I'm so screwed...

Just to make things worse the teacher seems to have some grudge against me or something. It's kind of annoying because I just met the guy and he already hates me. Trust me I can tell when a teacher hates me, most every teacher I've ever had does.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any better. You know that guy I was talking about who kept hitting on me? He's sitting right next to me and he won't stop winking at me and trying out these god awful pick up lines from hell. Seriously, just kill me now.

"Jiraiya!", Mr. Evil math teacher yells,"Pay attention, and stop day-dreaming! Oh, and tell you're boyfriend over there to stop talking! He's disrupting my class!" Now that's just cold dude. A few of the guys around the room laughed. I just stared boredly at the front of the class as the teacher writes random stuff on the chalk board. Holy shit. Are those _letters_? I can already sense failure. Joy. At least it'll piss of my parents.

I think I fell asleep at some point because I woke up to the sound of a bell ringing and the sound of someone next to me giggling like a school girl. I just glare at the guy next to me, who's smiling and just winks at me again. Letting out an annoyed groan I grab my bag and walk out of the class extremely pissed off and frustrated.

The next couple of classes go about the same way. Teachers hate me. No understanding of the subject of the class. You know, basic private school hell.

Then the lunch bell rings. You see in any normal situation I would love the fact that I got to get out of class for a while. Not now. I can pretty much guarantee that lunch will be a total hell on earth, considering the ways have been going for me recently. God I sound so bitchy and angst and shit...

Sure enough when I finally get to the lunch room, that happens to be on the opposite side of the school from the class I just got out of, there isn't a single empty table. Not to mention all the good food was already long gone by now.

"Hey! Jiraiya!" Oh god. I turn around to see the familiar face of that same gay kid smiling at me and waving me over to his table. I just let out a sigh, realizing I really don't have much more of a choice, and sit across from him at the table. He's got this huge grin on his face, like he's just the happiest guy on earth. It's kind of annoying because I don't wanna give the guy any ideas or anything but he's just smiling in a way that makes you wanna smile back. Now that I think about it he looks almost kiddish. He's got this kinda long shaggy brown hair that hangs in his face a bit and a rounder, almost cutesy looking face. God, he's like an overgrown kindergarten student...

"Hey, Jiraiya. I noticed that you weren't in the cafeteria when I got here and I didn't want you to end up having to eat gross leftovers or anything so I thought I'd grab you something and save you a spot to sit. He pushed a tray with a piece of pepperoni pizza and a coke in my direction and I actually smiled. He may be a total pain in the ass and kind of stalker-ish but at least he isn't completely useless.

I pick up the piece of pizza and say a quick,"Thanks!" He just grins, his weird, redish eyes lighting up,"No need to thank me, I'm just good like that," and he gave me another one of those weird winks, leaning forward slightly, like he was trying to seduce me or something. I take a quick bite of pizza, god they have good food here, and say as casually as I can,"Don't get me wrong, I'm completely thankful for the whole saving me food and a place to sit thing, but I just don't think I like you like that, I'm straight."

His face falls for a second before that goofy looking smile takes over his face again,"But we can still be friends. Right?" I can't help but smile back, the guy's just one of those people who seems to be able to get you to do that, and I reply,"Sure. Just no more hitting on me." He kinda starts to laugh in this really weird way that, for some reason, makes me think he doesn't laugh often, and smiles.

"So, have you made any friends around here yet? Other than me of course", he ask me calmly. I think on that a moment, wondering what exactly I consider a friend,"Not really. Most of the guys around here just aren't the kinda people I would hang out with, you know." He nods and I can't help but ask,"Hey, do you know anything about a guy named Orochimaru? Long black hair, weird golden eyes."

He nods and says, taking a sip of his coke,"Yeah, I've heard a bit about him. I'm a sophomore ya know. Even though the guy's only a freshman he hung around the school a lot. Probably because his parent's died when he was seven and his legal guardian is Sarutobi, the principal. Supposedly he went kinda crazy when his parents died. That's why he's so weird and anti-social."

Well. That would explain that outburst in the mall. Now I really do feel sorry for him. That's gotta suck having your parents die when you're only seven. Heck, it would suck having your parents die period. I guess that also explains the almost bi-polar behavior.

When a silence fell over the table I couldn't help but scan the cafeteria, looking for the familiar long black hair. He was sitting at a table in the back corner of the cafeteria, reading instead of eating his lunch. It's kind of weird because he looks oddly pretty. There's this window right behind him and the sunlight is hitting his pale face perfectly. I shake my head and turn back to my lunch, driving the very thoughts from my head. He isn't pretty. I shouldn't be looking at other guys like that or thinking of them in that way at all. It's _weird_.

Suddenly the bell signaling the end of lunch rings and I look over to the guy sitting across from me,"See ya, dude. Thanks for saving me a seat." I get up to go throw away my trash and he follows shortly behind. It looks like he didn't eat anything out of his lunch at all. Weird. Just as I'm about to walk off to next class I turn around and ask kinda awkwardly,"Hey, man, I know I'm a total moron, but your name just slipped my mind. What was it again?"

He just smiles again like he does whenever I even look at him and replies calmly,"My name's Madara. Uchiha, Madara."


	5. Stalker

**Authors notes****:**Hello! Yeah, this story is taking longer to update and edit that I would honestly like. Too much damn homework. But, anyways, I really do hope that you guys like this story. Also I would love it if I could get more reviews. I don't know if this is just a rather unpopular pairing or what but normally my stories are _much_ more popular than this by this point in the story. Even if you tell me that my writing sucks at least I'll have something to work with. XD Oh, and I'm not going to put the warnings up on every chapter anymore. It's kinda just a pain in the ass to write (I'm a lazy bastard) and I've already put it up the last couple of chapters. :P

* * *

I think I love gym class. You see it's one of the few classes I know I'm good in and it comes with perks this year. Because of the gym clothes I get this one period of the school day to get rid of that god awful tie! That thing is fucking _evil_ man. It tried to strangle me! And if I loosen it even a centimeter the teachers yell at me, and give me shit about it till I tighten the damn thing to the point I can't breathe again. I'm seriously tempted just to set the damned thing on fire.

Anyways, the gym teacher's late and everyone is basically just sitting around the gym. I'm just sitting there, enjoying the break from yelling teachers, when I hear a certain creepy and all too familiar voice say,"Hello, Jiraiya." I literally jumped and spun around to face him. The guy said that right next to my head! He chuckled at the look on my face and asked in an overly innocent tone,"What's wrong, Jiraiya? Did I scare you?" I glared at him and replied harshly,"No! Why would I be scared of you, Orochimaru!?" He simply shrugged and said calmly,"How should I know? You are the one who jumped when I simply spoke to you." I nearly punched him. Nearly. He's just too girly looking to hit... Okay, actually I don't know why I didn't punch him I just didn't. "You were right next to my head! Anyone would be creeped out!", I exclaimed in my defense.

He just chuckled in that creepy way he did, and before I could say anything about him being a freak the gym doors slammed open. A man I assumed was our gym teacher walked into the gym and yelled,"Ah, the exuberance of youth! You're all full of it!" We all just kind of stared at him like he was crazy. He completely ignored the weird looks we were giving him and continued,"My name is Might Guy, and I will be your gym teacher!"

Gym was weird. In fact we really didn't do anything. Basically some kid asked what the hell was with Guy's name and he went on this long rant about how every guy in his family had been named Might Guy. I spent the entire period just sitting against the wall next to Orochimaru. Why he sat next to me the entire time I really don't know. I'm also not entirely sure why I didn't move, but I didn't.

He was also just so quiet I kinda forgot he was there after a while. So, of course, when Guy released us to get changed the snake bastard nearly gave me a heart attack by randomly asking right next to my head,"What class do you have next?" I jumped and he let out an almost evil sounding laugh. I'm starting to get the feeling he does that on purpose...

I just started to head to the locker room and said angrily,"None of your business." He didn't say anything but basically stayed right beside me the whole way there. When we finally got into the locker room and I started to pull my shirt off I turned to Orochimaru... Who was still right beside me.

"Any reason you're staring at me getting undressed?", I asked glaring at him, throwing my gym shirt in the direction of my locker. His face was completely flat as he said calmly,"I was merely curious." And with that extremely descriptive and helpful answer to my question he walked off to wherever his locker was. Curious? About _what_?

I reluctantly, and rather unhappily changed back into my stupid, ugly uniform and grabbed my stuff. I heard the bell for the next class ring and started off towards my next class, AP Literature.

I don't know why but I seem to be really good at writing. I guess I can't be horrible in every school subject. I was looking forward to the one class I might have some chance of doing well in. Literature was one of the few 'constructive', as my parents put it, things I liked.

But I was horrified when I walked into the class room. Sitting in the back, next to the only available desk left in the class, was a pale boy with bright golden slit eyes, and ridiculously long black hair, smirking in my direction. Orochimaru. I could seriously have just died right there.

How did he end up in this class with me? Was he really stalking me? Was I really just _that_ unlucky? How did he get here before me without me seeing him pass me in the hall?

His grin only widened at the look of horror on my face, and even though I couldn't hear anything his shoulders were twitching the way they do when someone's laughing. The sick bastard.

I groaned inwardly and walked over as slowly as humanly possible to the seat next to him. It was only that much worse because the classroom was small so the desk were shoved to the point they were nearly touching. Shit. I could finally hear him chuckling when I sat down, and muttered a quick,"Shut up, Orochimaru."

The teacher walked in a few minutes later. He had silver hair and looked bored as hell. He didn't even say a word but just wrote an assignment on the board. He then sat at his desk and pulled out a book, completely uninterested in everything. Wait... Is that porn he's reading? Can he have that in a school?

We had to write a two page paper on a subject of our choice. I was actually kind of excited about it until I read the 'must be school appropriate' part. Damn. They just have to ruin _all_ my fun don't they?

I eventually decided to write about some weird thing I remember happening during the summer. I know that's a really stupid and completely boring thing to write about but I really couldn't think of much else.

So I started to write about my, now that I think about it, boring summer and was finished with the stupid thing with thirty minutes of class left. What a boring assignment. Oh well. If things kept going like this the rest of the year I knew for sure I'd pass.

I laid my head down on my desk, using one arm as a pillow, and soon got bored to the point I nearly fell asleep. That's when I felt an ungodly cold hand against my own. I was able to keep myself from jumping, but I did spin around to glare at the grinning girly-boy next to me,"What the heck? Did you shove your hand in a bucket of ice or something?"

He just pulled his hand back away from mine, and ran a hand through his long hair, saying calmly as ever,"I didn't do anything. You had your arm on my desk and I decided to shove it off instead of waking you up." I decided to look down and see for myself. Huh. How did one of my arms end up across his desk?

"You could have pushed my actual arm instead of giving me a near heart attack! Besides, I wasn't even really asleep,"I retorted lamely. Orochimaru was quiet a minute before actually knocking my arm of his desk and asking in his annoyingly calm and smooth voice,"Can I see you're paper?"

I just quirked an eyebrow at him, and asked flatly,"Why?" "It's simply because I'm curious about your writing ability. You must be at least somewhat skilled in literature to make it into this class,"he replied instantly, like it was just the most obvious thing in the world.

I just handed him the paper and decided to take a look at his. He was done with his work too. His paper kind of creeped me out, though, just because of the morbid topic, and the way he described things. It sounded like something out of a horror movie. Why in the world did he chose to write about his parents death of all things? I actually felt a shiver run down my spine but I couldn't get myself to stop reading the damn paper. As it went on it actually got to be really sad and a lot less creepy. If even half the stuff written in his paper is true then I understand why he's so freaking weird.

The paper was snatched out of my hands before I could finish the entire thing and Orochimaru handed my paper back to me. He put his paper back on his desk and said in a flat tone,"You should write about something you actually care about. When you write about things that have no true meaning behind them, or are of no significant importance to yourself then the work is of a much lower quality and isn't even worth writing in he first place."

I wanted to glare at him but I knew he was right. Things I wrote always came out better when I cared a lot about the subject. Too bad I didn't have much I really cared about that wouldn't get me sent to the principals office...

Just then the bell rang and I dropped my half-ass assignment on the teachers desk where everyone else dropped theirs before walking off down the hall to my next class.

In all honesty I don't remember too much about those next two classes. My mind kept drifting off in directions that chilled me to the bone, much like the person they were mostly about.


	6. Night Frights

**Authors notes****:**Hello! New chapter! Joyness! Anyways, I really do hope you guys like this story so far. - It's one of the funner stories to write that I have, and I adore this pairing. Need more JiraOro... Anyways, I love reviews. They make me happy. :) Can't think of anything else to type. lol.

* * *

Sleep. I _hate_ sleep. Well more like I hate the things I dream about when I go to sleep recently.

My nights have been plagued by disturbing dreams involving myself doing '_things_' with a certain golden eyed bastard. Yeah, things. Like stuff I would normally only do with women. I can still feel the bastards ice cold lips against mine when I wake up to! Like I really wasn't dreaming at all. It's so fucking weird! But that's really not what disturbs me about them, well at least not the main thing anyways...

I _enjoy_ them. Yeah. I actually like the fucking dreams. That's the only reason I haven't started calling them nightmares yet. This shit has been going on for a week too! Ever since the first day of school from hell!

It doesn't really help that we've ended up spending even more time together. He sits at our table in lunch now and he won't leave me the fuck alone in the other classes we have together. I don't know if he's just a sadist, or if he's stalking me, or what... I also hate to admit that I kind of like hanging out with him... Just because he's the only guy around here I can tolerate. Yeah. That's totally it.

I was determined to stay up tonight. No going to sleep. None. I didn't even care at this point if I would look like a zombie in the morning I was just sick of those dreams!

The only problem with that plan is that I was dead tired from running laps in gym and I sleep like a log. I was out cold as soon as my head hit the pillow. Then the dreams started...

_I didn't recognize the room we were in at all but I wasn't paying much mind to it anyways, and it really didn't matter. I was laying down on a rather large bed with silk sheets and the room was dim, lit only with a few scattered candles. I was basically cradling Orochimarus' somewhat smaller frame in my arms, our faces so close our noses were touching. His bright gold eyes seemed to shine and a shiver went up my spine as he ran a hand down my back. Soon our lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss, and..._

The next thing I knew was I was awake and there were people screaming. I could faintly hear the thunder of people's footsteps as they ran down the hall. What? Was it morning already? Were they serving something different for breakfast or something? Did a movie star visit the school? What the hell was going on?

I was vaguely aware of the weird and unusual sounds around me picking up in volume as someone opened my door and shook my shoulder harshly, saying something I couldn't make out to well...

Then it hit me like a rock. It smelt like smoke. There was a weird, orange light coming from the hallway. People were running. Fire.

I was still half asleep, which probably explains why I didn't instantly start freaking out. It also explains why I didn't have a heart attack when Orochimaru pretty much dragged me out of my room , down the stairs, and out of the building.

By the time I woke up fully I was outside standing next to Orochimaru, watching as fire-fighters tried desperately to put out the fire that had somehow engulfed the top floor and half of the floor my room was on. It was kinda trippy, and didn't feel real at all. Kinda like I was still dreaming. What other explanation was there for Orochimaru of all people coming into my room and making sure I got out?

The only reason I knew it was real is because I had apparently inhaled a bit of smoke and was coughing my lungs out which hurt pretty bad... Well, that and Orochimaru still had a death grip on my arm. He was holding on way too tight for it to be comfortable.

My brain was still moving pretty slowly, and I wasn't processing that it was weird that Orochimaru was holding my arm tight enough to cut off blood flow. All I could focus on was the sight of dancing red, orange, and yellow flames, and the white water flying through the air trying to put them out.

Well... That and the pale boy next to me. The light that was coming from the fire just lit up his golden eyes in a way I found almost hypnotizing... Damn my stupid, stupid brain.

After a few minutes Orochimaru had relaxed his grip on my arm a bit and the fire was almost completely gone. I was also starting to process things in a normal way. I snapped my head in the direction of the fire, pulling my eyes away from Orochimaru who I should **not **be thinking of in that way, and couldn't help but wonder. Why had the dorm building caught fire?

When I heard the principle yelling at some random kid I got my answer. Who would have though some quiet nerd would be up at midnight smoking pot? Weird...

The a normal question hit me and I ended up asking out loud,"Where the hell are we supposed to sleep?" Maybe I would get to go home. Yes!

Orochimaru didn't seem to notice that it was a rhetorical question and answered flatly,"There was a fire in the dorms when the school was first built. They simply moved the students without rooms in with other students who hadn't been effected by the fire." Shit. I just couldn't get a freaking break could I?

That night we ended up spending the night outside while the fire-fighters inspected the building. Even though they had put the fire out they still couldn't judge whether it was safe or not. Most people stayed up. I ended up face down in the grass, snoring 'loud enough to wake the dead' as my mom had always so lovingly put it when I had lived at home.

The next morning I nearly gave myself a heart attack. I had been having a nightmare about killer rabbits, something normal for a change, and I freaked out when I realized I wasn't in my bed but sleeping in grass.

I jumped up looking around frantically, expecting an attack of flesh eating rodents. All I saw was a rather confused looking Madara. I realized I had been dreaming and just kind of half waved at Madara,"Umm... Good morning." He was still looking at me like I was crazy for a moment before his expression changed and he started chuckling and said happily,"Good morning to you too, Jiraiya!"

I then started to look around again. I noticed that everyone was gone. Had everyone been taken home?

Madara grabbed my arm and started pulling me in the direction of the gym,"Everyone's in the auditorium. We're gonna find out what's gonna happen with everyone, and stuff like that."

I let him drag me along and soon we were sitting in the bleachers of the gym, waiting for something to happen. It was kind of weird because everyone was still in whatever they wore to sleep which consisted of mostly boxers or pants. It was kinda awkward...

Sarutobi walked out in front of everyone and started talking,"As you all know the fire burnt a pretty decent part of the dorms. The fire department deemed that the building was still safe to stay in, though, because of the solid brick foundation, and the type of walls and floors the building was made from."

I just nodded, kind of upset. I had thought I might get to go home. Looks like that wasn't going to happen...

Sarutobi continued to talk about some random thing I really didn't care about at all. I had started to fall asleep when something he mentioned caught my attention. "So, while the dorms that were damaged in the fire are worked on, the students without a place to stay will have to move in with another student. I've already assigned everyone a room-mate. The list of everyone is already up on the main door to the dorms. You can go now... And remember, School is being postponed for the next week so that we can figure out this mess!", Our principal said, walking away when he was done.

I can't believe how horrible my luck is. I had to share a room with someone! Seriously, what did I do to deserve this!

I ran out, along with everyone else, to go and see who I was doomed to suffer with for however long it took to fix everything. Thankfully I was one of the faster people in the school and got there fast enough to see what the damned list from hell said.

I started scanning for my name and after a few minutes found it...

Oh no... Oh _**hell**_ no! Dear god _why_?!

"Well, well now... It seems we'll be sharing a room for a while, Jiraiya,"said the all too familiar, hiss like voice next to me. His hand was on my shoulder and it was fucking freezing.

Even so I was pretty sure the shiver that ran up my spine would have shown up even if Orochimarus' ice cold hand wasn't resting my my skin.


	7. Sleeping

**Authors Notes****:**lolz. I love this chapter. It's great. Even though re-reading it just make me think I was crazy. XD Anyways, I hope you guys and gals like the story so far! :)

* * *

"No," was my flat reply. No way in hell.

Orochimaru simply sighed and asked calmly,"Well then, Jiraiya, what do you suppose we do? I'm not going to sleep on the floor and you won't either. Seeing as there's only one bed in this room it's really our only option." I just glared. I knew quite well that my options right now were limited. Knowing Orochimaru he really would force me out of bed before he slept on the floor.

You see there were really only two main problems I had with sharing a bed with Orochimaru. One, I had been having weird dreams about him and it probably wouldn't help to have him sleeping right next to me. Second, my bed was small. Like, twin bed small. We would basically be squashed together just to fit on it. I didn't want that kind of contact, especially with the whole 'Orochimaru-might-actually-be-cold-blooded' thing. I think the guys average body temperature is around five degrees and he doesn't wear a shirt to sleep. The again neither do I...

We hadn't said much to each other since we found out we were being forced to share a room, probably because when I got back to the room I found my cell phone inbox filled with calls from my mom asking if I was okay (she heard about the fire listening to the news), and I spent three hours trying to convince her that I was fine. Then the power on my phone ran out and I nearly yelled in victory.

Orochimarus' room had been completely trashed in the fire while mine was completely fine. How that happened with our rooms right next to each other I have no idea.

The argument over sleeping arrangements continued for a few minutes before I came up with an idea that just might let me keep my bed without having to sleep pressed against the human ice-pack.

"Okay... Fine... Whatever... Just don't try anything with me because I'll seriously kick your ass," I said in annoyed tone, crawling into the annoyingly small bed, facing the wall. Sure enough Orochimaru slithered in right beside me and I nearly had a heart attack when I felt his cold back hit mine. Maybe I'd freeze to death before I got the chance to actually put my plan into action...

As time went on, though, it almost started to feel nice. My room had always been as hot as the freaking sun and Orochimaru was a pretty effective cooling system. Ignoring the fact I liked having him next to me, which I still am in slight denial about, I decided to put my plan to action. I smirked to myself and asked,"So, Orochimaru, are you really part snake or do you just sit in a tub of ice in an attempt to freeze me to death?" I was expecting him to reply with some annoyed, sarcastic hiss or something like that. That isn't what I got.

He rolled over, pressing his bare chest against my back and put a freezing hand right on my neck,"Well now, Jiraiya. Why ever would I want you to freeze to death?" I could tell me was laughing. This wasn't working. My plan had been to annoy him until he just went crazy and left.

I tried rude comments about everything from his bright gold eyes, to how girly he looked, to the weird ass purple markings around his eyes. I stopped after that because all I got a long story about some freakish mix-up involving falling asleep in a really stupid place and a very near-sighted permanent make-up tattoo artist.

By now I was really fucking tired and my plan wasn't working at all. I just kind of gave up on trying to annoy him when I finally thought of a plan-B. I grinned and did the only logical thing to do in a situation like this.

I kicked Orochimaru, waiting to hear him thud against the floor.

That's not what happened. Instead of falling to the floor like I wanted him to, he grabbed my arm, in some desperate attempt to not fall off the bed, and pulled me down with him onto the floor.

My heart completely stopped. I had landed on top of him. My head had fallen further then it should have, smashing our lips together in a very awkward and and short-lived kiss.

My eyes widened in shock and I quickly pulled away, jumping off him. He just stayed on the floor, an unreadable expression on his face. I was trying desperately to think of something logical, maybe something to say or do. Nothing came to mind. All I could think about was how nice it had felt to have his soft, cold lips against mine... and how I wanted to just crawl over and kiss him again. What the hell was _wrong_ with me?

Orochimaru finally snapped out of his little coma and looked over to me, saying in an odd sounding tone,"Ummmm... Let's forget that just happened..." I almost felt hurt for a second before I snapped myself out of it. I did not like him. I didn't. I couldn't...

Sadly that isn't what the rest of me said. The fact that my heart was still racing and the weird pain pointed to another conclusion about my feelings for Orochimaru altogether...

I just drove it out of my mind, determined not to let anything get to me, and just nodded at Orochimaru, crawling back into bed. I knew I would try my best to forget that happened. I also knew I wouldn't do a good job because my brain had a tendency to disobey me and I was just unlucky like that.

Pretty soon Orochimaru was back in bed, his back pressed against mine, and I could tell he was sleeping. I, being the easy sleeper I am, fell asleep pretty soon afterwards. Then I started dreaming...

_The setting wasn't the same as my other dreams. I was in the middle of a huge room that looked oddly similar to a church. There was also a cross on the wall and... Oh I guess it is a church. Dude, I don't even go to church... There were also a lot of flowers and shit everywhere and it looked strangely like the wedding my mom dragged me to a few summers ago. I turned to my right and there were rows of people sitting in benches wearing formal outfits. All of them completely faceless. That creeped me out. I then turned to my left and saw a preacher. Wait if I was in front of everyone and this was a wedding... I snapped my head to look straight forward. There was a girl in a long white wedding dress and a veil that cleverly hid her face completely. From what I could see she was pretty flat chested but good looking none the less. Then she started to lift the veil back over her head so that I could see her face. I nearly screamed. It wasn't a beautiful girl but Orochimaru, bright golden eyes staring back at me and a wide smile across his face..._

My eyes shot open and I sat up harshly, screaming. That was the scariest nightmare I had ever had!

I heard someone groan beside me and a very angry voice hiss,"Why the fuck are you screaming and waking me up at two in the morning!?"

I nearly screamed again but apparently Orochimaru had seen me take a deep breath because his hand was over my mouth in a second, effectively stopping me from screaming before I could make a sound. He had sat up next to me, looking like he could seriously kill me, and hissed,"If you won't scream again I'll take my hand off your mouth. Will you stay quiet?" I nodded and he pulled his hand away.

He just let out a sigh and asked calmly,"Do I even want to know what it is you were dreaming of?" I shook my head and he just stayed quiet for a while before asking,"Are you going to go back to sleep now or are you going to be acting weird for a while?"

I didn't know the answer to that question and I didn't really want to talk. I was still completely creeped out. Then again anyone would be seeing Orochimaru in a wedding dress... But I had said he was pretty...

That's when the logical part of my mind kicked in and said bluntly,'Jiraiya, Just stop. You are losing your fucking mind.' I didn't care much for that part of my brain, though, because it didn't help with the current situation at all.

Eventually Orochimaru got tired of waiting for an answer and said flatly,"I'm going back to sleep. If you wake me up one more time before seven I can guarantee you will regret it." And I probably would. The guy was crazy he could probably come up with some pretty decently horrible shit to do to me.

With that lovely warning he laid back down and buried his face in the pillow. I had to admit he was pretty, whether it was a sane thing to think or not. I almost wanted to reach over and run a hand through his hair.

Why was I thinking like that? I mean it's not like I actually...

Oh my god.

I fell back onto the bed and just stared at the ceiling trying to process the unsettling revelation I had just come to. I might actually have fallen in love with Orochimaru...


	8. Phone call

**Authors notes****:**Hello! I think this chapter might just be the most uneventful in the story, but it's still good and necessary to the plot. XD I hope you people out there like this story so far and hope you continue to enjoy it! Also I will tell you something. Don't write about people having weird dreams. Seriously, I had a dream last night about Orochimaru wearing a wedding dress in a row-boat with Jiraiya. XD

* * *

I actually got to sleep after a while. It took some time though, you know with the whole 'Oh-my-fucking-god-I'm-a-fucking-bisexual' revelation and everything.

That's why I was not happy when I woke up. I don't even really know what woke me up in the first place. I let out a groan, not wanting to move at all and just buried my head even further into silky, soft black locks...

Wait... What?

My eyes shot open and I had to keep myself from panicking. Somehow while we were sleeping we had rolled over or something. Orochimaru had his face buried in my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. I had my arms wrapped around him as well and our legs were tangled together in a way that guaranteed I couldn't just get up without waking Orochimaru.

I was so screwed. He was going to kill me when he woke up. I was so freaking dead.

At least for now I was safe. I could tell by the way Orochimaru was breathing he was still asleep and would probably stay that way for a while. I still had some time to figure a way out of this.

Sadly with my ability to think in a situation like this it would probably just be smarter to pray to god and hope I get into heaven.

Then I felt Orochimaru move. He was waking up. Why can't I ever be right about anything? Seriously, I say he'll stay asleep, and then he wakes up... I did the only thing I could think of that might let me get out of this alive. I acted like I was still fast asleep.

I felt him go completely rigid and he didn't do anything for what seemed like an eternity. Then he did something that shocked me. He just pushed his head further into the crook of my neck and tightened his death grip on my waist. What the fuck? That _definitely _wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting the guy to kill me in my sleep not cuddle closer to me!

Then I heard Orochimaru chuckle and say,"You're awake aren't you, Jiraiya?" The tone of his voice made me shiver with the creeps. I could tell me was smirking, his face was still pretty roughly pressed into my neck, and he said calmly,"If I didn't know any better I might think you liked me, Jiraiya. Your heart beat picked up pretty dramatically when I tightened my grip, and you aren't even trying to push me away or anything of the sort at all."

Stupid heart beat... Why must you betray me? I know you're in conspiracy with my arms, that won't move no matter how many times I tell them to push Orochimaru clean off the bed. I feel so betrayed...

I eventually pushed Orochimaru away from me, and said defiantly,"Why on earth would I like you?" Okay. That came out _way_ harsher than I had meant for it to.

His hair was falling in his face so I couldn't tell for sure, but I was pretty sure the smirk on his face was gone when I heard him hiss out,"You're a bastard." And with that he got up and headed for the bathroom.

God. I am just so completely smooth aren't I? Oh, and if you can't tell, that's one of the most sarcastic things I've ever said.

After thinking for a moment and finding nothing but scrambled thoughts and utter confusion I decided I really only had three choices left. None of them were going to be fun for me. I counted out the first one instantly, knowing it would probably end in my funeral and Orochimaru in jail. The second one just wouldn't work because it would involve me telling Madara about how I felt and he would get all mad about me lying to him.

That left one option... One I was determined to put off for as long as possible.

You see the whole 'procrastinating' thing only works when there is something to do other than the thing you are trying to avoid doing. Normally I would play video games or take a shower. Orochimaru was in the shower and I had no video games with me that I wanted to play. Damn.

I let out a groan and picked up my cell phone. I had left it in the charger last night and it was good to go. Ignoring the millions of messages from my mom, I flipped to speed-dial and called the only person I knew would answer. Tsuande.

She was pretty bored so she didn't mind when I started off on this huge ass rant trying to explain my situation to her,"... And that's basically it. What should I do Tsunade? I'm completely clueless when it comes to weird situations! Especially crap like this!" She was completely silent before I heard a muffled snort shortly followed by a flood of laughing. I seriously thought she might pass out or something she was laughing so hard.

Eventually I started to get annoyed with it and said harshly,"It's not funny Tsunade! Actually it's the complete opposite of funny! If you're just gonna laugh at me I'm hanging up." She stopped laughing, for the most part, and said as seriously as she could,"Okay, okay. Don't hang up. I just think it's kind of funny that you always made fun of gay guys and it turns out you are one. You're, like, a gay-bashing gay guy."

"Shut up...", was my oh-so mature sounding answer. I could hear her stop laughing completely and say in a much calmer tone,"Sorry. But seriously, Jiraiya, what do you want me to do? Give you advice in 'courting' guys? I mean really. I'm just as ignorant as you are in this situation."

Oh yeah. That's _totally_ helpful Tsunade... I'm just _so _glad I called you...

"Thanks Tsunade. That's just the most helpful thing I think you've ever said,"was my reply. "Don't get all sarcastic and butt-hurt on me now,"she started,"You want my honest advice, right? Well, since I know you would never actually just tell the guy you like him, why don't you just try usual flirting techniques? I'm pretty sure a decent number of the same things you try on girls would work in this situation too." Then she was completely silent for a moment before saying,"Okay, just forget everything I said. You're flirting skills suck ass, and not in a good way. Ummm... What is this guy like? You never told me about him at all."

I let out a nervous laugh and said shakily,"You remember the guy I was with at the mall you mistook for a girl?" The response I got was exactly what I was expecting. She laughed for about five minutes straight before pulling herself together somewhat and saying,"A-Are you serious?! Oh, lord, that's rich! I guess I could see why you would like him though. I mean he's... well I wouldn't say hot but he's pretty. In a really weird kinda way."

Without even thinking about it I accidentally thought out loud,"Obviously you haven't seen the guy without a shirt on..." Tsunade just let out another snicker before asking,"You know you sound like a love-struck girl right now, right?"

Oh my god. She was completely right. I _did_ sound like a fangirl. Just kill me now...

I also could have sworn I heard the bathroom door move just now. Probably just my imagination...


	9. Chicken

**Authors notes****:**lolz. I love this chapter! Yay! I hope you guys like it too! :) Also, I want to type more but it's spoilers for this chapter... Read it. :D

* * *

Orochimaru is one of the slowest people I know when it comes to getting ready in the mornings. He was in the bathroom for two fucking hours. Who the hell takes that long!? It's not normal!

Maybe he was just trying to avoid me because he still looked upset and mad as hell when he finally did come out, wearing normal clothes. He just grabbed his i-pod off my desk and walked out, not saying a word.

Man... Now I feel really bad... I didn't mean to piss the guy off...

I decided to get dressed and threw on a red band shirt and some faded jeans. Then, picking up a comb, I decided to try the impossible. Combing my hair. I gave up on trying quite some time ago but I had a pretty good sized knot in the back that was really starting to piss me off.

About half way through this rather painful and completely hopeless task I heard someone knock on the door. I threw the comb across the room and got up to answer it.

When I opened the door it was Madara and some guy I hardly knew. I think his name was Kakuzu or something like that. Madara was practically jumping up and down as he said happily,"Hey, Jiraiya! There's a party downstairs in the main lounge! Wanna come?" I decided that a party sounded a lot better than moping around like an emo brat, and let him drag me downstairs.

When we got down there just about every guy in the school was already downstairs. Including Orochimaru. He was just sitting on the end of the huge sofa sitting in the middle of the room listening to his i-pod.

Thanks to Madara and his overly joyful attitude I was able to have a pretty good time for the most part. I never thought I could actually have fun at an all guy part before.

It was around seven in the afternoon when everything kinda started to die down. Whoever was left was sitting either on the sofa of on the floor next to the sofa. I was sitting about a foot away from Orochimaru and five inches from Madara who cheerfully called out,"I say we play truth or dare!"

Normally I would have said something like 'that's a girls game' but we were all bored to tears and I just went along with it. For the first few people it was nothing but dares, all of them extremely funny, and mostly humiliating. Who would have thought it was so funny at watch some poor moron eat an entire box of crayons?

That's why I wasn't exactly overjoyed to hear someone say my name,"Jiraiya! Truth or dare!" I decided not to chicken out and yelled excitedly,"Dare me!" The guy smirked and pointed to Orochimaru,"I dare you to lick the side of his face." I felt my jaw drop, and about half the circle of people burst into hysterical laughter. Orochimaru was still listening to his i-pod and couldn't hear a word of what anyone was saying.

I hesitated and the guy said mockingly,"What's wrong, Jiraiya? Chicken?" I _hated_ it when people called me that. I'm not some fucking chicken!

Without even thinking I leaned over and ran my tongue right across the side of Orochimarus' face.

Some people laughed even harder while others looked on in horror and disgust. I actually saw Orochimaru twitch, totally stunned. That can't be a good sign...

He snapped his head in my direction so fast it pulled his earphones clean off and asked harshly,"What the _hell_ was that!?" Good, he wasn't going to just kill me... yet.

I gave a nervous sounding laugh and said,"Ummm... They dared me to..." He just continued to look at me in this really weird way for a couple of seconds that practically said 'you are the stupidest person to ever walk the face of this planet', before that creepy ass 'rapist smile' spread across his face,"So... You would do _anything_ if you were dared to right?"

I don't like were this is going...

I was still pretty aware that we had an audience here and so instead of doing something logical I said defiantly,"Of course! I'm not some chicken!"

Everyone was watching, probably wondering what would happen, and I felt almost like I was in a TV show or something. Orochimaru's rapist smile just got wider as he let out this bone-chilling laugh, and said smoothly,"Interesting... I dare you to kiss the guy you like the most in here right on the lips."

I have changed my mind. I hate Orochimaru. He isn't sexy. He isn't completely hot as hell. He isn't really a cool guy. He is a sick and evil person that should be shoved into the deepest pits of hell... No matter how many times I tell myself that my brain just refuses to accept it. Damn you brain!

The snickers were starting up again among the guys and Madara looked like he was about to explode with joy. He probably thought it was him. I started to shake my head 'no' when Orochimaru said in an overly innocent tone,"What's wrong, Jiraiya? I thought you weren't a chicken. I guess I was wrong..." That part of my brain that likes to do stupid things without consulting the rest of me first took over, and I just leaned forward, slamming my lips against the snake-bastards.

I could hear a few gasp of shock, but I just ignored it. I was actually enjoying myself and I didn't plan on letting a bunch of morons I didn't even know the names of get in my way.

Orochimaru did the exact opposite of what I thought he was going to do. He threw his arms around my neck, latching one on the back of my head, making sure there was no way I could physically pull away, and kissed back roughly.

I heard a few people wolf-whistling and felt my face go completely red. What was Orochimaru doing? Was he seriously kissing me back?

When I felt his tongue run over my lips I got my answer. I decided that since there was no way for me to break free of Orochimarus' hold I might as well enjoy this while I could... Even if there was an audience.

I opened my mouth slightly, but I was determined not to let him completely over power me. So instead of simply letting him do as he pleased I fought back, starting an all out war. I swear Orochimarus' tongue is way longer than a normal persons because he did eventually win, and he was able to explore way deeper into my mouth than I thought humanly possible. But I totally let him win. God, kissing him is like total heaven!

By the time Orochimaru let go of the back of my head and we both pulled away for air the group of people still sitting in the room was split in half. One half looked completely disturbed and disgusted, almost like they were going to just throw up right there. The other half was practically drooling and I think one guy even had a nose-bleed.

My face was probably completely red and I couldn't believe what had just happened. Had I seriously just made out with Orochimaru in front of a bunch of our class-mates?

Yes. Yes I had.


	10. Blushing

**Authors notes****:**lolz. I am the updating master! insert crazy laughter Anyways... Fun chapter. I so enjoy messing with Jiraiya. Don't really know why. Oh! And if I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be even more fun. XD

* * *

"So... Would the two of you care to explain why I had someone run into my office saying that the two of you were involving in, er, questionable activities in the main lounge of your dorms?", Sarutobi asked, looking between Orochimaru and me. We were both sitting in the principals office and I couldn't help but remember my old middle-school. I think I spent more time in my old principals office than I did at home.

Orochimaru simply said,"I'm afraid you've been given a false report. We were playing a simple game of truth or dare and someone dared us to kiss each other. We didn't and so some of the guys became angry that we weren't playing the game correctly. It was probably just one of them. We would never do such a thing in such a public place."

Sarutobi just looked between the two of us for a moment before sighing,"Okay, Orochimaru. I believe you." He then looked more curios than serious and asked almost too casually,"So... Was there any particular reason you added the 'in a public place' part, Orochimaru?"

I started to squirm in my seat. If my parents found out I had made-out with anyone, much less a guy, they would kill me. Plus it was just completely awkward to talk about stuff like that with my principal of all people... Who also just happened to be Orochimaru's legal guardian... That's just a plus.

Orochimaru just smirked and said calmly,"Ah, Sarutobi. You're quite a perceptive person, aren't you?" He then got up, pulling me with him by the hand, and walked out of the principals office.

I was still blushing, which was really annoying, and Orochimaru laughed when he saw my face,"Now, Jiraiya. Why is it you're blushing? There is nothing for you to be embarrassed about."

I grumbled out a quick,"Yes there is," and let him keep dragging me along. He just smirked and eventually we made it to our dorm. It was pretty late and I felt like going to sleep. Maybe when I woke up in the morning I would be able to sort out just what the hell all happened today.

Orochimaru seemed to have the same basic idea because he pulled out a pair of baggy pants to sleep in and threw off his shirt. Wait. Didn't he normally lock himself in the bathroom when he changed?

He looked up at me for a second before saying calmly,"It's not like you've never seen a guy without a shirt on before."

Could he read my mind? I wouldn't doubt it. He just seems so weird it wouldn't really surprise me at all if he had some weird super power nonsense like that.

He started to pull his jeans off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black boxers, and I couldn't get myself to look away. It was like he was doing this _just_ because he knew it would bother me. Well... Not bother exactly...

I hadn't realized I was just flat out staring at him until he smirked and asked smoothly,"Do you like what you see, Jiraiya?" Some weird underlying meaning to his tone made me blush slightly. Hell yes I liked what I saw. For someone who looked so girly looking with a shirt on he was really fit and decently muscular. He was the kind of muscular that wasn't like, overly muscular and gross, but he looked _damn hot_.

He pulled on the baggy pants and I was able to get myself to look away. I grabbed something of my own to wear to sleep and changed pretty quickly. When I looked over at Orochimaru and he had the 'rapist smile' thing going again. It made me almost not want to sleep next to him... almost.

He seemed to do the weird mind reader thing again and asked in a smooth tone,"Why is it that you always get so creeped out when I smile like this?" I just looked over and replied flatly,"Are you a mind reader?"

I don't know why exactly but that seemed to just be one of the funniest things ever to him. He practically fell over on his side laughing, so that he was now laying down on the bed. He eventually calmed down though and, rolling over on his back, said calmly,"I don't read your mind, Jiraiya. I just read the expressions on your face is all."

Yup. That would make a bit more sense then Orochimaru having psychic powers...

I just walked over and crawled into the too-small bed next to Orochimaru. He nearly gave me a heart attack when he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my chest. God, maybe he really as made of ice. I waited a moment for my body to adjust to his inhuman coldness and said,"You know you really should warn me when you're about to do that. You're fucking freezing."

Orochimaru chuckled and replied with a simple,"Even with warning it wouldn't make much difference..." After a few seconds he added on,"You're really warm."

I wrapped my arms around him and couldn't help but ask,"So... Are we technically a couple now?"

He moved up slightly so that we were both face to face and replied smoothly,"Of course we are," before leaning forward and placing his lips on my own. I instantly responded and felt myself smile into the kiss. He may be a human ice-cube but it felt great having him pressed up against me, our lips moving together almost rhythmically.

I ran a hand through his silky black hair and puled his face even closer, if that was possible. He rolled over so that he was laying on top of me and practically forced his tongue into my mouth, not even bothering to ask permission. I let out a small moan as he massaged my tongue with his own, and let him stay like that for a minute or so before deciding I didn't like being on the bottom. I quickly flipped the two of us over, ramming my side into the wall in the process, so that I was on top.

Orochimaru hissed slightly into the still unbroken kiss, not liking being on the bottom, but otherwise didn't fight me too much. Eventually we had to pull away for air and I instantly started to kiss down his neck. After a bit of searching I hit a soft spot and he let out an almost inaudible gasp. I smirked into his neck and started to suck and bite at the sensitive skin, leaving a pretty decent sized hickey. He let out a soft moan and I smirked even wider.

Orochimaru eventually decided that he had had enough of being submissive and rolled over again, going back to our previous position. He smirked down at me and said playfully,"How about I show you how it's really done..." He found my soft spot instantly and ran his weirdly pointed canines against the skin there. A shiver ran up my spine and I could feel him smirk into my skin. He started to suck and bite at my neck and I tried to hold back a moan. Eventually, though, I let out a loud moan and Orochimaru ran his tongue up my neck and along my jaw-line. I felt another shiver run down my spine and I had to bite back a groan.

I rolled over again, making sure to not run into the wall quite as harshly as I had last time, and ran a hand down Orochimarus' stomach, feeling his cool, toned body, and kissed him on the lips again. The kiss soon turned rather rough and it became an all out tongue war when I turned it into a French kiss. But when I ran a hand along the hem of Orochimarus' pants and started to pull them down slowly he grabbed my hand.

I gave him a questioning look and he simply said,"No." With that he rolled over so that we were both on our sides and said a smooth,"Good night, Jiraiya."

I just stared at him in utter confusion, and sexual frustration.

What the _hell_?


	11. Love

**Authors notes****:**lolz. Dis are a lemon chapter. So if you don't like stuff like that don't read it. Also I will warn you that this is my second time writing a lemon and my first writing it from this kind of Point of view. So... yeah... If it isn't great don't hurt me. XD I hope you guys like it though. :)

* * *

The next couple of days were a bit strange. All the guys just thought it was the funniest thing in the world that Orochimaru and I had actually hooked up. Probably because of my constant 'I'm completely straight'-ness.

Yeah. That totally has to be it.

Also, Madara is completely upset and angry with me. He won't even look in my general direction unless it's a glare. I feel kind of bad because it's pretty obvious I'm the reason that the happy, smiling guy has turned into a total jerk. I guess he'll get over it eventually...

Also, I am probably one of the most annoyed and sexually frustrated people on the face of the planet right about now. Seriously, it's been three fucking days of Orochimaru making me think we might actually do something other than heavy making out and then stopping me at the last minute. If something doesn't happen soon I think I'm going to go completely insane.

At the present moment Orochimaru is messing with something on the desk, and I am laying face down on the bed. I think it's about two in the afternoon, and the boredom is driving me crazy. The quiet is also staring to get to me. There is too fucking much of it.

So I sit up, leaning against the wall, and turn to Orochimaru,"Hey, Orochimaru, why the hell do you keep messing with me?" He didn't even look up at me and just replied with a blunt,"I don't know what you're talking about, Jiraiya."

Like hell you don't know what I'm talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Are you one of those people who wants to 'save themselves for marriage'? Seriously, if you are just tell me. At least then I won't be so damned frustrated every time you stop me!" He turned in is chair so that he was completely facing me and he said calmly,"That's not it, Jiraiya. I... I just..." He seemed like he just couldn't figure out the right words or something. I waited more patiently that what was normal for me as he tried to figure out exactly what to say.

Orochimaru suddenly stood up and walked over so that he was now sitting next to me on the bed. He then leaned over so that he was resting his head on my shoulder and I slung an arm around his shoulders.

It was quiet for a minute before Orochimaru said quietly,"I know it seems stupid but the reason I don't want to go that far just yet is because I can't figure out if you actually like me or if you just want sex and then plan on dumping me."

Okay. That _totally_ wasn't what I was expecting.

I pulled him into my lap and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked up at me with an almost sad expression. Just looking into his normally bright golden eyes I could tell that that thought had bothered him quite a bit. I kissed him on the fore-head and smiled at him,"Orochimaru... If you haven't noticed yet, if I was just looking for sex I could go ask Madara. I _like_ you, okay? I'm not just going to use you and dump you. I'm not heartless."

Normally I wasn't all sweet and stuff like that with _anyone_. I don't know why, but I just wanted to make him feel better. I guess I really did like him... Maybe even...

"I love you," I said quietly. I had never said that to anyone and actually meant it. It felt nice to say, though.

I started to get nervous though. What if he got creeped out by that? Was it weird to say that this soon in a relationship?

After a few moments of complete silence Orochimaru smiled, actually smiled. Not smirked, not grinned, no rapist smile, just smiled, and said happily,"I love you too."

I couldn't help myself and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. It wasn't like all the other kisses we had shared that were rough, and border-line violent. It was soft and gentle.

Needless to say, what with neither of us being sentimental and 'lovey-dovey' people, it didn't take long to go from something out of a love story to something more along the lines of what we normally did.

I licked at his lips, begging for entrance and he eagerly opened his mouth. He didn't fight at all when I started to explore around him mouth, like he normally did. Instead he just kissed back roughly, and our tongues were soon intertwined in a mind-blowing French kiss.

He pushed me down onto the bed so that he was laying on top of me. I smirked into the kiss, and when we finally had to pull away for air I leaned up to his ear and whispered,"I'm dominant." I heard Orochimaru chuckle before he replied with a seductive,"Oh I beg to differ..."

I flipped us over so that I was straddling his waist and said casually,"I'm dominant. I'm taller than you and you look more girly than me." He just rolled his golden eyes and smirked up at me, saying in a playful tone,"Whatever Jiraiya..." I leaned down and started to kiss down from his mouth, to his neck, and then down to the sightly exposed area along his shoulder blades. He shoved his hands under my shirt and started to run his ice cold fingers along my stomach, sending a violent shiver down my spine.

I pulled his shirt off, over his head and tossed it to the side lazily, with my own shirt soon following it. Shirts just got in the way. Orochimaru wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a rough kiss and I started to run a hand down his chest. I could hear him moan into the kiss, and I couldn't help but smirk. I felt a little braver and tugged at Orochimaru's belt.

I waited a few seconds for the whole 'pushing me off and ignoring me' thing to happen, but it never did. Instead he just pulled off his baggy pants leaving him in nothing but his purple boxers. I grinned down at him, and he just said seductively,"You next," running a hand down my stomach, and pulling at my pants rim. I pulled my jeans off and tossed them across the room lazily, leaning down to slam our lips together again.

He reached a hand down, brushing his fingers lightly over my erection through the thin material of my boxers and I couldn't help but let out a moan. I could tell by the smirk on his face that he was completely messing with me, but before I could do anything he started to suck and bite at an extremely sensitive spot on my neck, thoroughly distracting me.

I let out a groan as he continued to mess with me,"Stop... Stop teasing me, Orochimaru..."

I heard him chuckle and I pulled his boxers off in one swift motion. He just smirked and pulled mine off.

Only then did I realized one pretty crucial fact I had forgotten about. I had absolutely no idea how guys did stuff like this, like, at all. I knew how it worked with girls and everything, but I was as clueless as a small kid when it came to guys.

I guess Orochimaru had already figured out what was going through my head because he flipped us over so that he was on top and whispered seductively,"How about I show you how it's done,"licking the shell of my ear as he did so.

We both moaned when our erections brushed against each other ever so slightly. I still hadn't looked down but I could tell Orochimaru was pretty decently big. Hadn't really expected that...

Suddenly the rapist smile decided to make an appearance and Orochimaru practically shoved my face right 'down there'. "Suck," was really all he said and I could tell he still had a huge ass grin on his face. I really didn't know what to do, but took him partially into my mouth and started to suck.

He let out a loud moan and bucked into my mouth, nearly choking me. I grabbed his hips to keep him from killing me and continued what I was doing. I ran my teeth over the sensitive skin and licked the tip. He continued moaning and mumbling something I really couldn't make out, and after a while of this finally climaxed. I nearly choked as some of the sticky white liquid ran down the corners of my mouth. I did the only thing I could do and swallowed all of it.

Orochimaru smirked at me and I moved my face back up to his,"Umm..." I couldn't figure out how to phrase it but Orochimaru seemed to understand what I was asking and replied with an overly simple response. Oh... So _that_ is how guys did it... That's kind of sick, but also totally hot in a really disturbed kind of way...

I flipped us over so I was on top again, and wiped the white liquid that was left on my face on my fingers, reaching down, a huge blush going across my face. I slowly slipped one finger into his tight entrance and he squirmed a bit, obviously not used to the odd sensation. I slipped in a second finger and started to make scissoring motions, stretching him as best I could. I finally slipped in a third finger, and when I figured he was okay I pulled all three out.

I positioned myself and his entrance and asked,"Now?" He nodded and I slowly slipped myself in. God, he was so fucking tight! He had a slightly pained expression on his face and I waited a minute for him to hiss out,"Move."

I did as he said and soon I hit a spot that really seemed to get him excited. He let out a ridiculously loud moan and panted out,"Faster... Harder..." I did so and soon we were both moaning and making all kinds of noises. It felt wonderful and I never wanted it to stop.

A light layer of sweat was shimmering on both of us and at this point in time even Orochimarus' nails scratching down my back felt like total heaven. I heard him moan out my name and that in itself got me to moan as well.

"I... Ughhhh.. I think I'm gonna... nnnngh...", was all I managed to get out in between groans and moaning before I hit my climax and practically yelled,"Orochimaru!" We both climaxed at the same time, screaming each others' names, and soon after I pulled out, making sure I collapsed to the side instead of crushing Orochimaru.

I pulled him to my chest, wrapping my arms around his waist as I said, still panting,"I love you, Orochimaru..." He just wrapped his arms tiredly around me and, burying his head in my chest, replied,"I love you, too, Jiraiya..." I smiled and buried my face in his long black hair, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.


	12. Horror Movies

**Authors notes****:**Fuck... And not in a good way. I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update nearly as often as I have been for a while. You see I kinda sorta failed Pre-Ap Biology and I need to fix that with ungodly amounts of extra credit assignments. Not to mention my mom found this story saved to my computer. I'm only 14, she saw chapter 11... You can probably see where this is going. My mom seriously almost sent me to therapy... Anyways, I hope you lovely people like the story so far and I would like to thank those of you who are kind enough to review. Your reviews make me happy. :)

* * *

The next morning I woke up slowly and awkwardly. I really wasn't ready to wake up just yet and I didn't want to. I don't know why I even started to wake up in the first place, really...

At first I thought I was dreaming and it took me about a minute to realize I was awake. I just smiled and buried my head deeper into Orochimarus' hair, tightening my grip around his waist. Then I started to realize that neither of us was wearing anything at all and a wave of confusion washed over me before I finally started to remember just what exactly had happened yesterday. I just smiled, and didn't even worry when I felt my face go hot.

I could feel Orochimaru tighten his grip on me and I ran a hand through his hair,"Good morning, Oro..." He looked up with a smirk and replied sleepily,"Good morning... And what's with the nickname?" I just smirked back at him and said casually,"You're name is too damn long. It's easier to say Oro..."

He just pulled my arms from around his waist before saying calmly,"I'm going to take a shower." And with that he got up and walked over to the bathroom. I sighed and just rolled onto my back. I couldn't believe that in just two weeks of going to this school I had fallen in love with a guy, and lost my virginity to him. Really, who would have thought something like _that_ would happen? I could already tell I was going to get hell for it when my parents found out I was dating a guy. My mom would probably go into cardiac arrest on the spot... But in all honesty I really didn't care if they approved or not. I still loved the guy, and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

After a while Orochimaru walked out fully dressed and I took a shower right after him. When I finally did get out Orochimaru was reading some book and laying on the bed. We really were going to have to get the sheets cleaned...

"Watcha' wanna do?", I asked boredly, walking over to Oro. He shrugged and said,"I don't know... I guess I am a bit hungry. Maybe we could go get something to eat?" I looked over to the clock. Whoa it was already twelve in the afternoon... I would have thought it was a little earlier than that.

We both headed out of our room and down the stairs. You had to walk through the main lounge to get out of the dorm building and I was completely embarrassed when I walked in. Everyone was staring right at us, and there were basically two groups of people. There were those who looked totally disgusted, and angry, and then there were those few who had this huge ass perverted grin on their faces.

Oh shit...

One guy actually let out a loud wolf whistle and yelled out,"Hey look! It's our newest couple of love bugs! God, you guys were _loud_ as hell yesterday, man. I think everyone in a miles radius heard you two going at it. Haha!" I felt my face go completely red and even Orochimaru was blushing... Then again he was also giving new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill'...

Oro grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room and out of the building. I was still absolutely embarrassed and wasn't really thinking clearly.

I eventually said,"We ignore everyone right?" He nodded, and responded with a simple,"Yes," still dragging me along by the arm. I shifted my arm so that we were holding hands instead and just let him lead the way. After we got off the school grounds he seemed to be back to his normal, calm self, the anger starting to wear off.

The good thing about this stupid school is that it's pretty close to a huge shopping center that's actually within walking distance. It was also a nice day, and even though people were staring at us holding hands it was pretty easy to just ignore them.

We eventually found a pretty good sushi place and were soon sitting at a random table by the windows in the front. I love sushi. It's kinda weird to think that it's raw fish though...

I really didn't think much of it when I heard the door to the restaurant open and close until I heard a very familiar voice,"Hey, Jiraiya!" I think I nearly banged my head against the table when the blond haired girl ran over, and sat down right across from me and Orochimaru.

"Hey, Tsunade... What the hell are you doing here?", I asked her flatly. I knew I wasn't going to get her to leave anytime soon. She's just a total pain in the ass like that...

I expected her to instantly start with the gay jokes, or something like that, which is why I was completely shocked when she just replied casually,"My mom dragged me down here to go shopping with her. I eventually escaped though. She was trying to get me to buy _pink sparkly _things. I was lucky to get out alive." She said the words pink and sparkly like they were horrible curse words or something and I couldn't help but chuckle,"Nice... Anyways this is Orochimaru. Orochimaru, this is Tsunade. I think you two met back at the mall..."

It was almost kinda like the twilight zone for a while because both Orochimaru and Tsunade were acting completely different than I thought they would. They started to talk and... They were actually _getting along_ with each other. I had expected an all out war of some sort... Maybe I really am asleep or something... After a while I just ignored the weirdness of the situation and started to talk with them.

Our little get together was cut short, though, when a very angry blond woman I knew as Tsunade's mom walked into the sushi place. She walked right over and just started yelling at Tsunade like nobody at all was there. The entire place was staring in amusement at our table and the crazy lady yelling about being abandoned in Sears by her own daughter. Eventually she realized that Tsunade wasn't sitting alone, and glared at me. I knew that was coming. I mean I was just her _favorite_ person in the whole wide world, after all.

Not...

She looked at me like I was the devil himself and hissed out,"Jiraiya... I should have know you would have something to do with this you little demon spawn... I thought I might actually be able to get a break with you going to a private boarding school... I guess I was wrong." I just gave a fake smile and said in a cheery tone,"Nice to see you too."

She then looked over at Orochimaru and looked away almost instantly. Orochimaru had this really creepy look on his face that made me want to chuckle or something. I guess being creepy looking could be fun, and even useful, in situations like this.

She just grabbed Tsunade's wrist, dragging her along. Just before she left the store she said,"Your parents will be so disappointed to hear that you are still a little demon..." It was obviously directed at me as some form of threat, but I just ignored the overly bitchy woman and shoved a piece of sushi into my mouth. I knew that my parents had stopped listening to Tsunade's mom a long time ago. Probably because most of the stuff she told them was total bull shit, and my parents knew it. She just refused to admit her daughter chose to act the way she did and blamed it on me.

Orochimaru let out a chuckle and said,"Well, you seem rather loved." I just ate another piece of raw fish and said casually,"Ah, don't pay any attention to her. She's just some old witch who likes watching me suffer."

When we finally finished eating I asked,"Hey, Oro, do you like scary movies?" "Yes, I like scary movies... And stop calling me Oro, it's rather annoying," was his reply. I just laughed, and I lead us to a movie theater. There was this new movie out that a few of the guys had been talking about in school I wanted to see. It sounded pretty good.

Even though the movie was rated R the guy at the ticket booth just let us in. He looked half asleep and when I thanked him for actually giving us tickets he just replied,"I like watching you brats freak out and run off screaming." Hey, if it really freaked people out that bad it _must_ be a good movie.

We bought some popcorn along with something to drink, and headed for the theater. It was pretty decently empty, and we got some really nice seats right in the back, only one row of seats was behind us. There was a couple sitting in the seats behind us but I didn't really pay them much mind. Even if I had tried to see who they were it was too dark to see much at all.

The reason I chose the seats was because it was always easier to see in the very back... Not to mention horror movies were well know for having teenage couples making out... And seeing as I was here with Orochimaru...

After a bunch of annoying previews the movie finally started and it really didn't waste any time in getting to the creepy part. I mean it went straight to a scene of some guy getting his head chopped off. Holy shit. I don't think I've ever seen so much blood in my life. I'm starting to think the guy at the ticket stand wasn't exaggerating...

When I looked over, though, Orochimaru was completely calm and actually had a smile on his face. How the hell can you smile at something this _gory_? I hated to admit it but I was starting to get a little freaked out. Needless to say by the time about ten minutes had passed I was thoroughly freaked out.

You see, when I imagined this it was the other way around. I normally don't get scared by movies. I mean I've been watching R rated movies since I was about six. But by the half-way point in the movie I was actually clinging to Orochimaru with an iron grip and he was running a hand through my messy white hair, still loving the bloody images on the huge screen and the loud screeches of horror radiating throughout the theater. What a sadist...

I eventually couldn't take looking at the screen anymore and buried my face in his neck, practically hiding in his long black hair. He turned away from the screen, and practically dragged my face up to his, planting a rough kiss on my lips.

I kissed back just as roughly and forced my tongue into his mouth. There soon followed an all out tongue war, and I let out a moan.

I really didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone. Basically everyone had left the theater by now and the movie was pretty loud... Well... At least I thought everyone had left.

Apparently the two people who had been seated behind us were still there because I could feel someone kick my chair and heard them say,"This is a movie not some teenage make-out scene. Nobody wants to see that!"

Oh my fucking god. Seriously just kill me now. I _knew_ that voice... If they recognized me I was so screwed beyond belief! In fact I can't believe they haven't realized it was me yet, what with being one of the only people in the world with white spiked hair. It's kind of hard to not notice... Then again it really is pretty fucking dark in here.

I pulled away from Orochimaru, fully intending on turning around as quickly as I could, and leaving the next really dark scene. But, if you haven't realized this yet, me and luck don't seem to get along for very long. I guess this was lucks' way of saying,"Okay, I've been totally nice to you for nearly a week now and I deem you unworthy of being happy for any extended period of time."

Just as I pulled away, and you could clearly see my face from where they were sitting the screen flashed to a really bright scene, giving them a perfectly clear view of my face. _Fuck_...

I heard the woman gasp and practically yell,"Jiraiya!?" I felt my face go white and slowly turned to look at the very angry faces staring down at me, stuttering out,"Hi mom... Hi dad... What are the odds of meeting you here? Hehehe..."


End file.
